


【纬钧】谢师宴

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 纬钧
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 学生纬✖️老师钧
Relationships: 周峻纬/齐思钧
Kudos: 10





	【纬钧】谢师宴

“祝大家，前程似锦！”齐思钧站着，高举着酒杯说到，齐思钧率先将手中的酒一饮而尽，一桌人起哄着也相继倾尽杯中物。

今天是高考结束的日子，按照惯例会在当晚办谢师宴，毕竟高考之后每多过一天，能聚齐班里所有人的机会就少一分。这是齐思钧当班主任之后带的第一届毕业班，当宴会接近尾声的时候，他也适当的感到了不舍，尤其是当他想到周峻纬的时候。齐思钧觉得自己今天喝的好像有点多了。

周峻纬是他的班长，是一个漂亮又聪明的孩子。他真的很好看，浓眉大眼的。齐思钧心里一边嫌弃自己俗气的形容词，一边默默确认了自己真的喝多了这个事实，不然为什么他一闭上眼睛都是周峻纬的面容。

他从开学第一天就注意到周峻纬了，说实话要是有谁没有注意到他才奇怪。他似乎天生有魔力，总是可以轻易的吸住周围人的目光。可齐思钧注意到他还有另外一个原因，那就是他望向自己的那双眼睛实在是太炽热了。别人可能意识不到，可他每次与他相见，那灼人的眼神总是让他久久不能忘记。

他为什么这样看着自己？齐思钧一直没有找到答案，可内心也不觉得排斥，甚至想要在他的目光里停留久一些。这算什么呢？他更不知道，他只知道今天以后他们可能就再难以相见了，这让他相当不舍。

不知不觉他已经跟大部分学生告别，等他意识到的时候，偌大的宴会厅只剩下了他自己。周峻纬走了吗，应该早就走了，现在或许自己也该走了。他晃晃悠悠的站起来，酒精带来的晕眩感让他突然无法控制身体平衡。齐思钧在倒在地上的前一秒心里还想着幸好已经没人在这里看到这一幕，下一秒却被一双冰凉的手扶住。

“齐老师你还好吗？”

抬起头的瞬间掉进周峻纬的眼中银河中，他觉得自己似乎要溺亡。齐思钧没有回答他的问题，扶着自己的手掌冰凉的温度直接透过薄薄的衬衫传到他的皮肤上，“你的手怎么这么凉？”

“我刚刚洗手了。老师我送你回家吧，你看起来好像喝多了。”

“不用，你快回家吧不然家里人担心。”齐思钧的回答任谁都能看出来是在逞强。周峻纬当然也看出来了，不然他也不会不顾齐思钧的话，将他的手扶到自己的肩上。撑着他出了饭店。

上了出租车之后出租车师傅回头问他们去哪，周峻纬等了许久都没有听到齐思钧的回答，回头一看他已经靠在椅背上睡去，眼睛闭着带动着睫毛一起微微颤抖，似乎是做梦了。

等齐思钧再次醒来是被吻醒的，他感觉到那人小心翼翼的。是谁？他的眼睛睁不开，但是他闻到了清新的洗衣液的味道。他想将那人推开，可是手上没有力气。那人感到了他的意图便离开了他的嘴唇。

“齐老师……”

原来是他啊。

“你……这是在哪？”齐思钧努力睁开眼睛对上周峻纬的眼睛。

“在我家。”

“为什么？”

“老师你喝醉了，刚刚打车你一直都不肯说你住的地方。”

“不是，我是问你刚刚……为什么？”

“齐老师，”周峻纬的呼吸有一些重，还有些急促。齐思钧刚刚没有察觉到，可现在似乎无法忽视，“你不喜欢吗？”

“也不是……就是……”

“齐老师，”听到齐思钧的回答，周峻纬忽然凑近他的颈侧，现在他的呼吸声连同他的心跳都变得震耳欲聋，“我真的很喜欢你，喜欢的让我觉得自己快要疯了，我想要你。”周峻纬说话呼出的气触到齐思钧的耳朵。紧接着齐思钧的耳垂便被温热的唇包裹，舌尖轻轻舔舐着，让他忍不住呻吟出声，但没有再推开周峻纬。

得到了默许，周峻纬顺着齐思钧的脖颈开始轻轻柔柔的吻，齐思钧迎合的仰起自己的下巴，嘴唇与皮肤接触后的地方留下了浅浅的水渍，而被碰到的那一处像是被点燃，温度上升，由点成线，由线成面，齐思钧觉得自己好像发烧了，全身都烫的不行。

名称为“亲吻齐思钧的身体”环游从嘴唇开始，也在嘴唇结束。他们亲吻着，在没有开灯的房间发出了微弱而淫靡的水声，以至于两人分开的时候都发出了“哈…哈”的喘息声。

“齐老师，你试过口交吗？”周峻纬将齐思钧扶到沙发上坐下，跪在他的两腿中间，仰头问他。明明说的是充满情欲的词汇，可他的眼睛却那么澄澈，让人不忍玷污。

“别……嘶啊……”身下之物在自己还没说完之前就被含住。这个时候本该什么都没办法思考，可齐思钧的脑子里不知道为何蹦出了“幸好自己没有喝多到硬不起来”这样的想法。

周峻纬的发丝时不时扫过齐思钧的大腿根，让齐思钧在细细密密的快感中又生出一丝痒意。周峻纬很认真的吞吐着，像是在认真的做作业，一板一眼一丝不苟。从顶端开始，轻轻点压，再用舌尖勾勒顶端下方环形的沟壑，此时齐思钧已开始渗出少许液体，这让周峻纬的鼻息愈发加重。最后他将它完整的含入口中，开始上下抽动。

他的动作很温柔，聪明的人做什么都很擅长，他很快发现了齐思钧的敏感，便毫不吝啬的将所有注意力和力量放在上面。密集的快感让齐思钧手指蜷缩，仰在沙发上不可抑制的抬起臀部迎合那人的动作。他感觉他快要到了，嘴里连续发出发出感叹般的拟声词。可下一秒突然感到周峻纬的嘴巴离开了自己的身体，唾液蒸发带走些许热度，让齐思钧更加难耐。

“老师你张一下嘴。”齐思钧听话的把嘴张开，周峻纬细长而骨节分明的手指探了进来，齐思钧下意识的含住，任凭他在自己口中轻轻的搅动自己的舌尖。手指拔出带出黏腻的唾液，随即缓慢深入齐思钧下面那张小嘴中。“啊……”齐思钧突然有些紧张，不由得夹紧双腿。

“放松一点，齐老师，或者，我可以叫你的名字吗。”

“嗯…可…以…嗯……”齐思钧的回应被淹没在呻吟的气声中。

“齐思钧。”

“嗯……”

周峻纬一边用手指开拓那穴口，一边再次倾倒在齐思钧身上。前端的温热包裹，和后端的异物抽插让齐思钧的下体很快泥泞一片。当开拓到三指的时候，齐思钧在周峻纬的唇舌挑拨下射了出来，乳白色的液体尽数落在了那人的口中。

他艰难的支起上身，伸出手：“吐出来，脏。”

周峻纬吐出一些在他的手上，却把剩下的都咽了下去。“不脏，我喜欢你的味道。”说罢抓过齐思钧的手，将粘稠的白色液体在他手上抹开，牵引着他的手伸入自己的裤子，抚摸自己。

好大。这是触到那根胀大肉棒的时候齐思钧的第一个想法。

等下。

“峻纬，你……成年了吗？”齐思钧残存的一丝理智让他迟疑的开口确认。

“今天刚好18，”周峻纬握着齐思钧的手上下套弄，紧接着就是舒服的叹息，“齐老师，齐思钧，你知道我等这一天等了多久吗。”周峻纬将自己和对面人的衣物脱下，扶着齐思钧的腰，将下身缓慢推入。

“等…等一下。”齐思钧有些慌张。

“不舒服吗，实在难受就算了吧。”周峻纬关切的俯下身询问。

“也不是……你轻一点。”齐思钧觉得自己即将沉沦入深渊，却又心怀期待，无法自拔。

“齐思钧，齐思钧，齐思钧。”每叫一声他的名字，就把自己的下体送进去多一分。

“嗯……干嘛？”

“就是想叫叫你的名字。你知道吗，从入学第一天，我就想要这样做了，可是我还是未成年，所以一直在等。今天我成年了，齐老师。”此时他们亲密交接的地方已全部没入，贴合的严丝合缝，周峻纬开始缓慢的抽插起来。

“哈……呃啊……”齐思钧逐渐从原先的异物感中体会到了乐趣，发出了诱人的声音，撩拨得身上那人愈发卖力的顶撞，结合的部位在往复运动之中逐渐变的红肿，各种液体融汇在一起，这个房间都充斥着情欲的味道。

周峻纬下半身动的同时，手也没有空闲，不知何时攀上齐思钧两颗乳尖，配合着下身的运动细细地揉搓，直至两颗凸点都因为充血而逐渐坚硬。

“啊……峻纬。”密集的快感下齐思钧不由得叫出他的名字，却又觉得羞耻，便说“你靠近一些。”用手臂环住他的脖子，将周峻纬拉了下来，紧接着便是热烈得丝毫没有章法的舌吻，这个吻中还带着些残存乙醇的味道，让此时此刻变的更加意乱情迷。

当周峻纬在他体内射出的时候他们仍在接吻，齐思钧感到体内的不断抽搐，嘴唇离开了对方，“峻纬，峻纬，周峻纬……”他叫着他的名字，又被他的吻打断，没有发出来的呻吟都尽数落入周峻纬口中。

当一切归于平静后，周峻纬将他拦腰抱起，轻轻放到浴缸中。在浴室明亮的黄色灯光的照射下，齐思钧身上的潮红显得更加诱人，让周峻纬想要疼爱的同时想要蹂躏。可齐思钧似乎已经耗尽了所有力气。在浴缸的热水下，齐思钧任由周峻纬将自己的下身清洗干净。

齐思钧最后的意识是自己被周峻纬清洗干净的身体，穿着周峻纬的睡衣，被周峻纬抱在怀里。

他说：“齐老师，我好喜欢你。”

他说：“齐老师，我好想你，虽然你现在就在我身边，但是我也好想你。”

他说：“齐思钧，谢谢你。”

他说：“我爱你。”

齐思钧昏昏睡去。

在饭店里饭店推杯换盏觥筹交错的谢师宴之后，齐思钧收到了属于他的，也是唯一属于他的，来自周峻纬的“谢师宴”。

End.


End file.
